Dragon's Judgment
by experimenter19
Summary: missing the S class trials after sentence to jail time for three months Natsu runs onto Crime Sorciere in a sticky situation with the council, believing in second chances Natsu sticks his neck out for them. rated M for violence language and sexual content Requested by Casanova Somebody
1. Prologue

**chapter one**

* * *

Natsu sat in a jail cell waiting for his sentence to be up, why? Simple he went overboard on a job, and there was nothing Makarov could do to get him out of it.

Fortunately, his sentence wasn't very long, only three months, so it wasn't that bad.

Unfortunately, because of this, he was expelled from Fairy tail, but he free to join up after his sentence is carried out.

The cell he was sitting in was your standard six by eight cell with one window.

"Man it sure is boring here.."

"Aye sir.."

Why is Happy here simple he didn't want to leave Natsu, after all, since the day Happy was hatched they been together ever since.

Happy isis jailed alongside him, in fact, he was given an item to phased through the bars at will the only rule is Natsu can't use it.

He mainly uses it to get himself some fish and bring Natsu his meals.

Natsu though went over how this all went down.

_Flashback start_

December 1st X784

Natsu was on his way back from a solo job after all he wants to be an S-class wizard.

Little did he know this would be his last job for the fairy tail guild.

He now stood outside the guild hall doors, and with one swift kick, the door came flying open.

"Sup guy back from my mission," he said proudly.

What he wasn't expecting was dead silence and Lahar of the new magic council.

"About time you showed up, Natsu I'm placing you under arrest" Lahar said

"What, what I do?" he yelled.

"Destruction of property and a priceless artifact, the artifact alone would carry a life sentence."

"A life sentence that's not fair!"

"Normally yes but the village that houses this artifact acknowledged your strength in defeating the Wyvern-"

"So you're saying I won't be put away for life," he said with hope.

"LET ME FINISH! Anyway, the village was in dire straights financially with the wyvern. Fortunately, that isn't a problem; there predicted to make a full recovery. This weighed in on the decision for punishment you are sentenced to three months at era magic prison," he said begrudgingly.

"Gramps," he said sheepishly.

"Sorry Natsu there nothing I can do."

"Oh, come on!"

"Do you want to tell him or should I," Lahar informed

"I will."

"What's going on?" he said nervously.

With a sigh" Natsu because of your necklace action, you are expelled from fairy tail."

"WHAT! you can't do that."

"My hands are tied boy, hey look on the bright side you free to rejoin the guild after your sentence is done," he said with a reassuring grin.

This eased him a bit," guess I'll see you all in three months."

"Hey after your done why don't you go on an igneel search," Gray said sarcastically.

Not picking up on the sarcasm"That not a bad idea since I'm not a member I'm not crunched for time," he with enthusiasm.

"Don't take to long," Makarov said with a grin.

"Got it, gramps."

"I'm going with," Happy said

"Why? You had nothing to do with it," Natsu said curiously.

"I don't care we're partners where you go I go," he said with conviction.

"Fine you won't be punished, but you stay with him," Lahar said as put Natsu in magic restraining cuffs.

"Happy want your mark removed to," Makarov said

"Aye sir" both Natsu and Happy got there fairy tail marks removed.

"Right this way."

Man and exceed left fairy tail the day leaving the guild in a downed state but it didn't last long as the friends were gone only away.

_Flashback end_

That was one month ago; it wasn't so bad until the news hit him about Tenrou island.

He had a hurricane of emotion; the only thing keeping him from getting in more being in prison longer was Happy.

After all, he doesn't want to have a life sentence.

It wasn't all bad he was in the same prison as jellal they didn't see each other often.

it took some time for Natsu not to see him in a bad light after that they were practically friends.

And they even spared with each other without the magic of course when they were let out on the yard for exercise.

When Natsu gets out of prison, he planned on going back to fairy tale to help them out at first.

After thinking about it some more and some input from Happy and Jellal he decided to go on an extended train trip since it was a dragon that destroyed Tenrou island.

Wanting to know how everyone is taking it Natsu does something you would never think he would...he wrote a letter to fairy tail.

_Dear fairy tail _

_It's Natsu I heard about what happened on Tenrou. Just to let you know your not alone even Jellal yes that jellal is grief-stricken too. You'll never believe it but were become friends...its what gramps would have wanted._

_But that's not important what I'm trying to say is I won't be returning to fairy tail Why? Simple after hearing the new, I decided to train. I'm doing this to become stronger to make sure what happened to our family will not be repeated. Happy feels the same way as I do, on that note you better not be slacking off while I'm gone or you're going to regret it.  
_

_Sincerely Natsu Dragneel._

Natsu folded up his letter and mailed it off.

One week later

"Dragneel you have a letter."

Natsu practically jumped out of bed standing before his jail cell door with excitement.

"Here you go," he practically ripped it out of the man hand.

"Is it from fairy tail," the blue exceed shouts.

"Yep let see what they have to say."

_Dear Natsu_

_It's Macao message received, to say were sad was an understatement. After reading your letter to the guild, a new wave of happiness washed over the guild. It became clear to us we don't want to go through that again. Everyone and I mean everyone started training again, words can not express our gratitude for getting out of our funk. We hope your training goes well and make sure to visit us.  
_

_Sincerely Macao and all of Fairy Tail _

"Well I'm glad they're getting better now Natsu," he said

"Thanks, buddy."

"So what do we do now."

"Train I can't use my magic that does mean I can't work out."

"Aye Sir"

Two months later

"Well, Jellal looks like this is where go our separate ways," he smirked.

"Aye, sir."

"If I had the power it gets you out of here, but I don't," he said

"Its no problem Natsu hope we see each other again someday," Jellal said

With his piece spoken Natsu and Happy leave to do era magic prison.

"So where we headed Natsu."

"Don't by yet might as well explore Fiore while doing some training."

And so Natsu and Happy headed of

* * *

**ok that's it for the prologue **

**sorry this isn't near as long as I normally go for if you read my other story **

**the reasons why this chapter is so short **

**1 A lot of RL stuff was getting in the way before and after the day to post this**

**2 I could have brought it up to 4000 words like I wanted to do but I'd be crunched for time since I put out two chapters a month**

**3 id rather have shorty chapter id be proud of over a half-assed long that I would be happy with**

**4 I might adopt this prologue bit for future stories I don't know at this point**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	2. new guild

**Chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

It has been two months since Natsu and Happy headed off on their journey.

In that time, they did continuous training getting stronger with each passing day.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" he brought his fist hard across the face of wyvern effortlessly ending its life.

"Wow, Natsu never though you take out a wyvern in one hit" Happy cheered.

"Well, that what happens when you train nonstop as we did after my time in prison."

"I hate to say it but do you think are friends are still alive."

"I don't know Happy, part of me wants to believe they're coming back, but part of me has to accept they might be gone for good"

"That's mature of you Natsu."

"Hmm, Erza and gramps were always hounding me to grow up. Who would have thought them possibly being killed was the push I needed."

"You're not alone."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

"On to another matter how are going to make money since we are not joining a guild so we can train" Happy said

"I thought we could do some freelance jobs."

"Freelance jobs?"

"Yeah, it where we go from town to town to see if there any job to do."

"But I thought all job requests had to go through the council?"

"Normally you'd be right, but there are a lot of wizards who don't join guilds for whatever reason to do freelance work."

"So these wizards are what's the word nomadic."

"Yes"

"How do you know all this Natsu?"

"I was in the magic prison for three months on top of my conversation with Jellal. I had nothing better to do than learning of another way to earn money since we aren't joining a guild any time soon."

"Ahh, so where we heading."

"Not far about half a days walk from here."

"That reminds me, how do you know which one to go to."

"During my conversations with Jellal, I learned that towns with a lot of foot traffic generally have more freelance jobs posted the others."

"I guess that makes sense

." By the time they made to the nearest town in the early hours of the night.

"We're finally here!" Natsu said cheerfully

"Are we camping or renting a room?"

"I suppose we can rent a little room buddy."

"Sweet no more sleeping on the ground!"

The next day

Natsu woke up in the early hours of the morning.

He opens the curtains to see a hue of different blues as the sun sat just under the horizon.

He turns his head to see the sleeping form of Happy at the foot of the bed.

Not wanting to disturb his slumber, he quietly left the room he trekked to the local pub to see what jobs were available.

When he entered, he was not with a mostly empty bar with only the bartender and a few farmers based on the looks of them.

"Well if it isn't Salamander" the bartender declared

All eyes in the bar landed on the dragon slayer resulting in a sheepish grin as he walked over to the bar.

"Yes, I'm Natsu don't wear it out."

"Boy your name has worn off a long time ago from your exploits!"

With a sigh, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he anticipated.

"So what brings to our small corner of Fiore," the bartender said.

"I'm looking for work as I'm a freelance wizard now."

"I and many others were wondering what you are going to do after being sentenced to prison. Then there's the dragon attack at I thinks it's tenrou island".

"I would like to join fairy tail again, but I want to get stronger first so that tragedy never happens again."

"I don't blame you."

"I was wondering what jobs you have available for this area."

"The job board is right behind you right side on the front door."

"Thanks"

"No problem just try not to cause too much damage if one catches you fancy," the bartender said as Natsu walked over to pick a job.

The board in question was precisely like the one at the fairy tail guild even had similar jobs.

"Ok, so we got clearing out a local cave overcrowded with swamp bats for 50,000 jewel. Next, put a stop to some problem wyverns tearing up fields for nesting for 60,000 jewel. Bandit clearing near a waterfall for 20,000 jewel " he thought to himself.

There were more jobs available, but those were the only one that piqued his interest.

He tore off the fliers going back to the bartender " hey where do I go to register them and claim the reward."

"You'd want to go speak with the mayor on the far side of the city."

"Thanks," waving her off.

It took about half an hour but he just outside the mayor's office he stuck his hand pulling on the door only to find out it was locked.

"Damn it should have known considering how early it seems I'll have to head back to the inn," he thought.

Several hours later

Happy was finally waking up.

"I see someone's awake."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, "so what the plan Natsu."

"I got us three jobs one is clearing out wyverns, swamp bat and bandits."

"So which one are we doing first?"

"Wyverns"

"Aye Sir"

With Happy in tow, the two walked for about an hours to fields nearing the mountainsides.

With his nose held high, he took a few sniffs of the air.

"They're not far."

"What are we waiting for let go" he shouts, picking up his slayer bolting towards the wyverns.

After five minutes of flying the made it to the nesting site.

"drop me downright their"

"Aye sir" he let go of Natsu.

Natsu landed with a powerful slam into the earth.

Using his heightened senses to guide him, it took him no time at all to find the nest.

He is greeted by the sight of five wyverns sizing him up as a possible threat.

"Based on the scale pattern, their forest wyverns. well no use standing around better to get this over with."

Not feeling there gaze one bit Natsu pulled a trick unknowingly out of gildarts playbook letting his magic run wild.

Natsu body erupted in a ball of fire engulfing his entire being as he stalked closer and closer to his target.

If these were real flames, there would be some concerned, but these flames are just a manifestation of his magic.

This tactic did the trick as all five wyverns were over stricken with fear and stepped closer and closer.

"I hate to do this but a job a job," he muttered as ended the lives of five wyverns.

Happy finally flew down to Natsu, "wow Natsu that the first time I've ever seen you do something like that."

"Which part?"

"The part where flames were erupting from your body yet were destroying anything."

"Oh, that part I was just letting my magic run wild but made sure the flames weren't dangerous."

"Ok so where to now?"

"Next is the cave then the bandits."

"Aye sir."

Over the next two days, Natsu completed all three job single-handedly since Happy's not one for combat.

"So how much did we make Natsu."

"130,000 jewel"

"Wow, that should last us a while if we conserve it."

"Yeah time move on to the next town."

"Aye sir."

Two months later

It has been seven months since Natsu and Happy left fairy tail, the last month of that was spent outside of Fiore.

He left Fiore to train a neighboring country in fight fire-related monster.

He didn't want to at first; however, the pay was in the millions of jewel.

He wasn't going to turn something like that down.

Now he was back in fiore for the foreseeable future as for how much he made well let's say he'll never have to worry about food money.

Right now he wasn't his cheerful self why? Word finally made it to him about Jellal breaking out of jail.

He didn't know what to think on the one hand he wants to help Jellal clear his name and get him out of jail.

on the other, he would have to obey the law and turn him in so he can carry out his punishment.

They're on their way to visit fairy tail right now to see how far they've come along.

They are walking through worth woodsea when they suddenly heard a loud noise off in the distance.

"What do you think that could be Natsu?"

"Don't know but we're going to find out."

With the help of Happy Natsu made it there in no time at all.

When they finally made it the area was overrun with a member of the magic council battalion led by Lahar.

He looked across from Lahar was Jellal along with a dark pink-haired girl and a woman with raven-colored hair.

After getting a closer look and the woman, he couldn't help but blush slightly while dirty thoughts entered his mind "now's not the time" he thought, clearing his mind.

As his gaze scanned over the scene before him, he realized Lahar lackeys surrounded the trio of mages.

"What's going on here"making his presence known dropped down in between Lahar and Jellal group.

"Nothing, just taking jellal back into custody," LLahar said, adjusting his glasses.

Natsu turns his gaze toward Jellal with a stern expression that told him he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Jellal as happy as I am to see you again mind explaining what the hell is going on."

Lahar was about to speak when Natsu stuck out his finger telling him to keep his trap shut.

"Well as you know, Ultear and Meredy are former members of grimoire heart, and I built the tower of heaven. They broke me out of jail so they can have some help oh screw it we all have blood on our hands from our past deeds and were trying to make amends by taking out dark guilds."

"That doesn't sound too bad" he then looked towards Lahar "you and I both know that with two-third of the Bala alliance broken the dark guild under their control...well they're no telling what they'll do with the leash around their necks is gone"

"Are we proposing we let them go they are all wanted criminal even if they are hunting dark guild that does not excuse them from their previous action?" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes."

"I hate to break it to you, but I can not allow that."

"What if I looked after them, be their handler, you know keep them in line with the law."

Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy had varying levels of shock at Natsu declaration.

"Natsu would you do that for us," Jellal thought to himself

"I knew he selfless, but I didn't think he'd go this far for us," Ultear thought.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised this is Natsu after all" Lahar thought" are you saying your willing to accept responsibility for these three"

"Yes"

"You do realize if they break the law, you'll be thrown in prison alongside them for however long they will be"

"I fully understand."

"Give me a few minutes to run this by the council, but I'll warn you they aren't a fan of you so don't be surprised if they turn this down."

"We won't know until you ask."

Lahar walked away, pulling out a communication lacrima.

"Natsu why would you-"

"I didn't do this because of you Jellal. I did it because everyone deserves a second chance and it's what gramps would have wanted" Jellal could only smile at this.

"Thayou"

"No problem oh and one more thing" he walked up to Ultear before bringing her into a hug "I never got to thank you for fixing the village on Galuna island," he said with a massive grin.

Ultear had a slight blush from the hug "your welcome" she struggled to say

Jellal and Meredy traded glances at each before sharing a smirk.

They're going to have fun with this.

"They like each other" Happy said, making his presence known to the two.

"That a bit of stretch don't you think, but I do agree their something between them," Jellal said

"Ultear never blushed before let alone from a hug."

"Aren't you the only one giving her hugs."

"Good point but I can say for certain it won't be boring with Natsu around."

"Aye sir" he looks the Natsu and sees him blushing as well, you gotta love a dragon slayers enhance senses.

"What did they say?" Ultear question though her blush.

"You don't wanna know."

Ultear would continue before realizing Happy was with them giving her a good idea what was going on she then promptly took a step away from Natsu who mirrored her action.

The trio could only grin at this "definitely gonna have fun with this" Meredy thought.

It was at this time Lahar returned from his conversation with the council.

"They begrudgingly agreed with your reasoning, but there's a catch."

"No surprise here."

"I'm compelled to tell you the only reason they allowed this is you had proven you could handle Jellal when he failed to activate the R system. The terms are you to become an official guild and must abide by the council's rules for the guild. Second, if any of you break the law in the slightest all of you and I mean ALL OF YOU will be sent straight back to prison mostly like for the rest of your days. Third, you will have a member of the council with you to keep an eye on you. Fourth someone will have to be your guild master and since Natsu here is the only one who paid his debt to society he by default is your guild master" Lahar glared daggers at the three criminals during the last term of their freedom.

"Ok anything else and who council member that will be with us."

"Me" everyone looks to voice and see none other then Doranbolt.

"Yes well, doranbolt has a history with your former guild they thought it was best to have someone you know from the council stay with you."

"Fine by me."

Lahar walked up to Ultear "you possess time magic and knowing Natsu destructive tendencies I suggest you stick to him like glue because he's bound to destroy something important" he promptly left with the rest of his battalion leaving bind Natsu as his new guild members.

Ultear walked up to Natsu with a firm expression "just to set the record straight I'm not your personal maid so don't even think about going overboard because I can fix do I make myself clear," she said with fire in her eyes.

Natsu being Natsu just laughed as the woman glared.

"What so funny?" she said firmly.

"You don't have to worry about that I've had plenty and a very long conversation with Jellal when I was in prison with him."

Hmm" she walked away toward Meredy.

"What crawled up her pants and died" Natsu wipers to Jellal

"In my experience, it's better to let sleeping dogs lie."

"What did I ever do to her?"

"A few days after your fight with her on galuna her face swelled up, and she has yet to forgive you."

"One she was the enemy and two what does that have to do with anything."

"Natsu there is something about women we guys will never understand best to just leave it for now."

"Believe me I know you're not the one who grew up with Erza Remember."

"Touche my friend."

"So what do we do now," Meredy said

"We head to the nearest councils outpost and register all of you" doranbolt informed.

"Looks like our plan not to join a guild went out the window Natsu."

"I said we would join one but looks like we are forming one."

"Aye, sir."

"Ok what about a name for the guild," Natsu asked.

"Way ahead of you the name of our guild is called Crime Sorcery master Natsu" Jellal informed with a grin.

"I don't think I'll get used to this"

"Well, you better Natsu since your their only option."

"Just Natsu is fine no need to be formal," he said with a sigh.

"Well, let's head out."

The group of wizard made to the nearest council outpost to register their guild.

Natsu is filling out the paperwork to be a guild master with Ultear who is reluctantly helping him as she is a former member of the council.

Natsu got the bright idea much to her dismay to be his assistant or second in command.

She didn't want to do it but wasn't given a chance as both Jellal and doranbolt refused, and meredy is too young and Happy is well Happy.

"Crap" Natsu shouts

"What" getting everyone's attention.

"We need a base to call home; I can't even begin to guess where to set it up."

Wanting to help Natsu Happy through in his two jewel in "What about magnolia?"

"That is an option, but I don't want to bother them with us and can a town have two guilds in it."

"Yes," Ultear And doranbolt said in unison.

"it doesn't have to be permanent you can have the guild be station in magnolia temporarily till you guys get settled as a guild" doranbolt informed.

"I suppose that could work, but what about you? are you a member of our guild or part of the council."

"I can be both if you want it could give you some leverage as far as the council is concerned."

"If you want to."

"Then I will as it will help make amends for everything I've done to fairy tail."

"Glad to have you onboard Doranbolt," he said with a grin holding his hand out.

"My pleasure," he shook Natsu hand firmly.

"I assume you guys have an emblem?"

"Yes we do" Meredy informed

With the help of her magic, Ultear put their emblem on Happy's back in black and Natsu and Doranbolt right shoulder in red.

After another 10 minutes, Natsu has finished all the paperwork, and now they are an official guild.

All that was left to set up a temporary base in magnolia till they can find a more permanent location.

Later that night

They could have had Doranbolt teleport them to Magnolia but Natsu being the guild master decided to walk mainly to give him time to break the news to fairy tail.

While everyone was fast, asleep Natsu decided to go for a walk unknown to him, two of his members were still awake and decided to follow him.

"Jellal you sure this is a good idea."

"Natsu is hiding something, and I want to know why."

They followed silently for who knows how long till Natsu stood in front of a cave.

"Don't bother, and I know you're there."

The two walked out of the bushes standing before their guild master.

"What is it you wouldn't have followed me if you didn't have a reason too."

"Your hiding something and we want to know why."

"Was it that obvious."

"You do a bad job hiding something you don't want people to know especially from people as experienced as us Natsu" Ultear informed

"And here I was hoping to get one passed you guys."

"Spill it," she said

"I'm just hoping I'm not making a mistake" he has a rare serious expression" I stuck my neck out for you guys don't make me regret it," he said sternly.

Jellal and Ultear couldn't help but flinch at this no matter how you slice it they were in Natsu debt, a debt they are damn well determined to pay off.

"You don't have to worry we won't let this opportunity go to waste."

His expression changed to his carefree counterpart "I have to worry I'm your guild master now" he said

"We know you'll be the best guild master we could hope for," she said.

"Thanks, Ultear that means a lot coming from you after all you're my second in command," he said with a smirk.

"Well thank you, Natsu why did you come here."

Natsu turned his gaze towards the cave "this is the cave where I spent my first memories with Igneel, you know the rest."

"Really!" Jellal with a hint of surprise

"Yes, I come every so often to reaffirm my beliefs, making sure all my decisions in life are the right ones," he said with a small smile, glancing at the two of them.

"Is that why were walking to Magnolia?" she said

"Yes, this was on the way."

"Does anyone else know this?" she said

"Only Happy and gramps knew, I made sure no one else from fairy tail new about this."

"Why?"

"This place is sacred to me no should know about it, I TRUST you two can keep it that way."

With a smile, she didn't know she had "I-we will"

Curiosity getting the better of him Jellal had to ask, "When was the last time you were here."

"Jellal that kinds of rude don't you think" Ultear berated.

"Its cool Ultear, the last time I was well two times were because of you Jellal."

"How?" he immediately regretted that know what he meant when he said it.

"After the tower of heaven and nirvana, I took a solo job with Happy of course and stopped by here."

"Guess we all need a place like this" Ultear hummed.

"Sorry this one is taken," he jokingly said, getting chuckles all around.

"Well you don't have to worry about that then" Jellal informed

"Well let's get back it's getting late."

The three-headed back to camp and called it a night.

For whatever reason Ultear slept next to Natsu a fair way away but close.

The next morning

Natsu was the first to wake up he looks to one side see the forest he looks to the other and find ultear.

Apparent during the night curled up to him not physically touching him but only a few inches away from him.

"She is beautiful," he whispered, not wanting everyone to get the wrong idea about them.

He sat at the base of a nearby tree waiting for everyone to wake up.

After thinking it over Ultear must of curled up to him because of the naturally high body heat, he gives off because of his magic.

* * *

**that's it for chapter 2 **

**also, do you guys have any idea for a permanent location for Crime Sorcery guild hall could be real or fictional city and random location in Fiore**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. guild hall

**chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree waiting for everyone to wake up.

The first to wake was Happy who quickly found his spot on Natsu's shoulder.

"I assume you went to the cave last night since it's not that far from here?"

"Yep and I had some visitors too."

"Really! I didn't think you would allow that knowing how important it is to you."

"Yeah well, I took a leap of faith since I'm their guild master now and I through in an idle threat to keep their traps shut."

"Soo you and Ultear seem to be pretty cozy," he said mischievous grin.

"No fish for the week."

"Oh, come on!"

"You brought this on yourself, and I'm your guild master, so I'll make sure of it."

Happy didn't say anything as he didn't want to dig his grave deeper.

After another hour, everyone had woken up from the long night.

"I'm hungry," Meredy complained.

"There should be a town nearby we can stop for food their" Doranbolt informed.

"How are we gonna pay for it" Jellal interjected getting a round of nods.

Seeing their concern face, Natsu spoke up, "I got it covered, so don't worry."

All eyes landed on him at his choice of words.

"I just got back from a big job in Bosco so don't worry about money for right now."

Surprised by this Doranbolt had to ask, "What were you doing in Bosco?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get to magnolia."

They quickly made it to the town dinner true to his word they didn't have to pay for it.

needless to say, Ultear Meredy and Jellal were on edge the entire time after all up until yesterday they are wanted criminals.

Well, they still are, but they have yet to prove they can be trusted.

"So Natsu what's magnolia like?" Meredy asked

"Its nice quiet town."

"I find that hard to believe with a guild like Fairy tail" Jellal interrupted getting chuckles from Ultear and Doranbolt.

"The citizen of magnolia are used to it, so they generally keep their mouth shut when it concerns fairy tail."

After an hour of walking, they entered magnolia, the group was getting looks as they made their way to the guildhall.

Both girls instinctively got closer to Natsu as continue their walk as fear crept its way in their minds.

Not being on the run will defiantly take some time getting used for the two of them.

Jellal was another story he was going over fairy tail reaction to him, after all, he was responsible for the Erza's life long nightmare.

"Relax You got me with you."

"Somehow I feel worse knowing that" Natsu grunted at Meredy remark getting chuckle all around easing some of the tension in the air.

They now stood before the fairy tail guild "no time to waist" he casually walks through the doors with his guild right behind them.

Everyone looks to the door only to see an all too familiar face "NATSU" the all yelled crowding around him.

They were so focused on Natsu they didn't notice Crime Sorcery walkthrough standing there awkwardly all the door.

Meredy seeing the commotion "Should we say anything."

"No, let them be after all they went through a lot recently."

With Natsu

"Where a been?"

"Are you doing good?"

"We missed you, dude?"

"Did you decide to join back up with fairy tail?"

The thing went on like this for half an hour before someone notice his new guild mark.

"NATSU YOU JOINED A GUILD!"

"Sorta"

It was then they notice the rest of his crew and many guys had their eyes on Ultear.

Ultear was less than amused by there stairs, at first, she like the attention but the novelty wore off a long time ago.

"Leave our guild master alone" Meredy shouts causing a dead silence.

"Did she just say, guild master?"

"AH Natsu mind explaining," Macao asked

With a sigh, he told them about his encounter with the council and how he there guild master now leaving out specific details of course.

Natsu seated at a nearby table with the rest of his makeshift guild.

"If Makarov could see you now."

"I can only imagine Gramps reaction to this"

"Ok, we know Jellal, but who are these two girls," Wakaba asked.

"The little girl name is Meredy adoptive daughter of Ultear both are former members of Grimoire Heart, Ultear is my assistant or second in command."

"Hmm and Doranbolt."

"As a member of the council to help me keep an eye on them and make sure they don't break the law."

"Knowing you that's a good idea," he said with a chuckle, Natsu let out a snort at this.

"So you guy have places we can use as temporary base till we find a more permanent location."

"There's that old tavern with the windmill at the end of town you know the one that has been abandoned for years."

"That could work" Ultear chimed in.

"Let's go check the damage Ultear" he got up and left the guild with her not too far behind.

"Seriously how does Natsu do it."

"I don't know, there are plenty of men who would kill to be in his shoes right now."

Curious about what they were saying Jellal had to ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Natsu of course somehow someway he always attract the attention of the most beautiful women you can imagine."

With a chuckle "I Know what you mean after all Erza's a member of fairy tail."

"I don't know how he does it."

With Natsu

"I guess this will have to do," he said in a thinking manner.

"They weren't lying when they said it was run down."

"Yeah, I hate to ask this but can use your magic to fix this."

"Fine" with her arc of time Ultear brought the old tavern back to its former glory" what about sleeping arrangements?"

"My house isn't that far from here we can use that but theirs not a lot of room there for all of us," he said in thinking pose.

"I'm sure we make it work."

"Yeah, we have to get some cots or something for all of you assuming Doranbolt using his old place here in magnolia."

"Isn't there a female dormitory nearby?"

"Yeah but it's for members of fairy tail and the rent is 100,000 jewel a month."

"Yikes!"

"Tell me about it."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Well Jellal can stay with me and Happy I guess you and Meredy can stay at the inn in town for now."

"If I remember from my research on you for grimoire heart your good at building so we can build a lodge in the future."

"Research I think you mean stalking," he said with a smirk only to get a lacrima smashed on his head only for it to reform.

He looks to Ultear only to see her with an angry expression on her beautiful features.

"At least I don't dress like the opposite sex" he would have gotten hit again, but He caught it this time Keeping a firm grip on it.

"Hey, give it back!"

"No"

"Give it back NOW!"

"No"

"For fuck's sake give it back now unless you want to know why I was the strongest of the seven kin of purgatory."

"I didn't know you were in kinky shit!"

Ultear didn't say a word resulting in silence from the time mage.

she also wore a massive blush at what Natsu was implying before a murderous aura enveloped her.

"Fine, you can have it back."

Ultear let out a Squeal of joy at this.

"wow, Ultear you actually sounded like a girl instead of a man like on galuna."

Another wave of silence from her but this time he sensed anger from her.

"Will you quite with the Childish antics."

"I'm always like this," he said with a smirk.

"We're doomed," she thought to herself.

"I was just messing around, I noticed you always had this serious expression on your face on our way to magnolia so I pulled this stunt so you can slow down and smell the roses."

Again no response this time she had a somber expression on her face.

Natsu was slightly concerned "hey I didn't mean-"

"Your right I've been on edge but that because we're on thin ice as far as the council is concerned."

Natsu chuckled at this as Ultear glared at him, "what so funny?"

With a knowing smile, "You actually acting like a normal person, before you were the cold, calculating type but after my teasing, I saw what I think is the real you. Someone who isn't tied down by their past deeds."

Ultear was taken aback by his words, never has anyone go out of their way to make her feel normal.

Usually, she forced to abide by a higher standard as she was always in a position of power that required a high standard of etiquette as some would say.

"Come on, let get back to let everyone know what the plan is for the time being" he walked towards the fairy tail guildhall.

Ultear was quick to catch up to him as she didn't want to get left behind.

"You better not tell anyone about your little stunt."

"And if I don't?"

With a wicked grin, "I'll tell everyone about your little secret."

"What secret?" Ultear whispered in his ear what she knows about him.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would who would've thought the pinked haired dragon slayer-"

"Fine you win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Just keep telling yourself that"

"Stalker"

"Man whore."

"At the end of the day, I'm still a guy you, on the other hand, are still a stalker some people don't find that attractive"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry we just met"

"..."

"I win."

"Shut up."

"A stalker like you would know that's pointless for me."

"Let just get back to the guild."

Fairy tail guildhall

Natsu and ultear finally made it back to the guildhall seeing everyone was sitting around and socializing.

"So did the tavern work out," Macao said

"Yeah it will do for now the only problem is sleeping arrangements for the time being"

"I assume you have a solution to that issue."

"Yeah if Doranbolt uses his old home in magnolia Jellal can stay with me and Happy while Ultear and Meredy stay at the inn in town for now."

"You could have them stay in Lucy's house or the Strauss household since there not using them."

"True but if there not really dead I don't want to deal with that headache."

"Can't blame you their"

"What is going on now?" Jellal interjected

"Until we have a proper place to sleep, you're staying with me while Ultear and Meredy are staying at the inn in town."

"I suppose that could work"

"Doranbolt you still have your old place in magnolia?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now that that's settled we can start taking jobs from the council."

"What about adding members to out guild" Meredy interjected

"Well I had thought about that, I think it would be best if Crime Sorcery only accepted former dark mages or those on the wrong path since you created this guild to absolve your past deeds."

with a grin, Macao had to say "Wow Natsu those are some big words coming from you" before everyone started laughing.

"HEY! I'm not as dumb as you all think."

"Really I find that hard to believe," he said with a smirk.

"After the news on tenrou, I decided not to hide this side of me anymore besides it was kinda fun making you all think I was an idiot."

"And why were you hiding it?"

"Why be the smart one when you can have someone else do it for you hehe" everyone sweat drops at this.

Curious to what Natsu meant Doranbolt was compelled to ask, "Back to recruitment do you have anyone in mind."

"Well, the only one that comes to mind is Richard from Oracion Seis."

"That may prove difficult."

"I didn't have my hopes up to high with him still there has to be a few others"

Remembering Fantasia "Wait what about those guys from Eisenwald I remember a few of them being their" Macao through in.

"That could work one of them went by the name Kageyama!"

"I might be able to track them down." Dorabolt

"Sweet in the meantime I can start building a lodge for you guy to stay in," he said to his three guildmates.

"Wait, weren't you going to say why you were in Bosco" Meredy chimed in.

"Natsu what were you doing in Bosco?" Macao asked

"Remember that recent eruption in Bosco."

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"I assume you didn't know this but whenever a volcano erupts the Surrounding area become a prime breeding ground for every fire creature you can imagine" he looked to everyone making sure they were still following him.

"Please continue."

"Anyway knowing I'm fireproof an envoy from Bosco ask me to help them deal with it, you will not believe how good the pay was"

"How much did you make?" Macao asked

"All I'll say is will be set on money for a long time any way they asked me to train them in dealing with these monster."

"And?"

"I'm getting their will you relax."

"Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying they ask me to train them, so I taught them everything they need to no in dealing with them like there food source, mating/nesting habits, weak points, etc. their main focus is wyverns as most fire creature tend to avoid human contact."

"What were some of the other fire creatures?"

"The only one they normally don't have to worry about are drakes."

"What are drakes?" they all asked.

"Their a member of the draconic family that includes dragons and wyverns. Drakes are normally not a problem because they rarely interact with humans as their biggest threats are other drakes or wyverns competing for the same territory or food."

"How come none of us have heard of them," Meredy asked.

"The council actively keep them under wraps, only two members know of them."

"Who?"

"That would be Org and Yajima, and before you ask, I've fought them before as they are special requests monster the need eliminated immediately."

"How dangerous are they?"

"they are technically an S-class monster."

"Hey if there S-class then why were you able to face them?" Macao interjected.

"One I'm a dragon slayer and two there only a hand full of people in each nation who have the means and experience to not die when facing them"

"Who else was facing these creatures besides you?"

"Gajeel for sure back when he was with phantom, and I can only assume Laxus as well. I only know of one other person in Fiore who can deal with them the moniker he goes by is lizard man."

"If they're so powerful how come only a handful of people know about them?" Ultear asked

"Simple drakes often live in areas not suitable for humans. When they do need to be dealt with, it's when their hatching is old enough to live on their own, therefore go looking for a new home. The other time is when some poor soul unknowingly enters their territory."

"Is that all?"

"No there's more, they're closer to dragons so they can speak, so I'm able to talk to them, therefore show them vacant land to set up their nest."

"How big can they get?"

"About the same size as a wyvern just not as tall."

"You said you can talk to them I didn't think that be possible since there a monster."

"being a dragon slayer, I'm afforded some level of respect, allowing me to exchange words with them. 90 percent of the time, they just want to be left alone to their own devices."

"And there other 10 percent?"

"I'm forced to kill them as most mages wouldn't be able to leave dent thanks to their scaly hides."

"We've heard enough about the drakes back to Bosco."

"Right I hate to say this, but I told them most of the time the creature can sort themselves out thanks to the drakes the weaker creatures often fight against each other for the available resources, but that doesn't mean they won't cause problems for the people of Bosco."

"So from what I understand they normally don't have to worry about the influence of fire creature since I assume, drakes are at the top of the food chain giving them a prime choice of the resources causing the lower tear one to fight over what left" Macao summarized

"Yes, but with limited resources, the lower one might get desperate and attack humans."

"That must be why they asked for your assistance them."

"Bingo someone gives this man a cookie," he said smug grin cause everyone to laugh at Macao's expense.

"I might as well put the word out that we're recruiting then" Doranbolt informed.

"Aye, sir."

Later that day

"I know it's not much, but it will have to do," he said, showing Jellal his humble abode.

looking around his house, he saw there was adequate room to house the three of them, "why am I staying with you instead of at the inn?"

"One to save money" he massive grin formed on his face" two I didn't want you to compromise the relationship between guild members."

"I don't follow."

"Come on your adult male and Ultear is an adult female and you know what happens when they get a little to close hehehe" A massive blush formed on Jellal face from what Natsu was insinuating.

"I would never and besides Erza-"

"Is gone and might come back but we have no idea when that will be, and even you have to admire Ultear is quite the beauty."

"Ok, I see your point."

"Good. I'm not saying you can't start a relationship with other members but at this point in time since we just started this guild that's not a good idea at this time."

"Ok, so where am I sleeping then."

Natsu walked over to his closet and brought out a hammock "this is a spare hammock I have for Incase of guest and if my magic leaks out when I'm sleeping, the pain of being a fire wizard."

With the help of Jellal, the set up the hammock using a tree that grows in the middle of it.

"You really need to clean this place Natsu."

"I know I'll do it tomorrow since it's late."

"You better or I'll tell Ultear and trust me you don't want her catching wind of this"

"I know I'm going to regret this, but why?"

"You forget her adoptive daughter, Meredy."

"Gotcha" he let out a yawn as laid down in his hammock.

"Night Natsu and Jellal" Happy said before drifting off into dreamland.

With that said jellal climbed into his for the night.

one month later

Over the past month, the guild had come together nicely they even had some job request they were mostly dark guild elimination.

These requests were mainly from the council themselves since they might as well take advantage of their small group of powerful mages.

Also in that time word got out about the guild and they had many wizards who wanted to join, but because of their strict requirements, few are accepted into the guild.

The member in question is Kageyama and his gang from Eisenwald guild.

"Feels so weird referring to you as master" Kageyama said.

"I can't blame you who would've thought I would be master of a guild one day, so how did the job go."

"That guild was pretty easy thanks to my shadow magic."

"Good that one down about million more to go."

"so how many members do we have now?"

"All together we have eight members since few wizards can make the cut."

"Just wondering would wizards from legal guild be able to join or is it just former dark mages."

"honesty I'm still deciding on that."

"It would increase our numbers."

"True but only one person comes to mind, but I don't know where to start looking for him."

"Who?"

"Aria of the former phantom lord guild."

"Why him?" Ultear asked, joining the conversation.

"He would help balance our guild out be having air magic user you now so we have somewhat the word that begins with a d."

"Diversity," she said

"Yeah, that."

"Having multiple types of magic can help counter wizard who uses magic we might have a disadvantage against especially when your fire wizard hehe?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Don't remind me," he goes back a week ago when he was having trouble against a wizard using water magic.

"Oh yeah, we have a wizard wanting to join."

"Ok let go see what they're made of Ultear."

With a sigh "fine" she's tired of continually gauging wizards to see they have what it takes to join their guild.

When they were out of earshot Kageyama had a slightly angry expression "seriously Natsu how do you do it getting a babe like her at your side, I need a drink."

With Natsu and Ultear

Natsu and Ultear stood outside the guildhall only to see a single person.

He looked to be around the same age as gildarts, he had brown hair, brown baggy pants, black boots, and a worn-out white blouse.

"Ok, what's your name and magic?"

"My name is Jordan, and I use stone make magic."

"Stone make? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued."

"So why do you want to join Crime Sorcery," she said

"I wish to join to hopefully clean the blood of my hands."

Ultear curiously asked, "You have our attention, now explain what you mean by blood on your hands."

"There was a time where I used my magic for nefariousness means...I was a member of a group of bandits. I won't lie I felt good and powerful when I was with them so much if fact I thought I was unstoppable."

"What changed?"

"Last year, my group was ambushed by a powerful wizard. I think his name was Jura."

"Wait as in Jura of the wizard saints!"

"Yes, the very same, during our battle I was hopelessly outmatched. No matter what I did, he effortlessly counters and attacked with so much veracity there wasn't anything I could do. He could have killed me, but he didn't I asked why but he didn't give me an answer."

"Were their other survivors from this ambush?"

She asked

"None as they didn't know the meaning of giving up and till this day I pondered why I was left alive. Then I heard about Crime Sorcery and what it's purpose is" he would of continue but couldn't find the word.

Fortunately, Natsu was able to deduce why he wanted to join "your hoping you'll find your answer if you join our guild is that right."

Jordan could only nod at this, he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hmm well, Jordan welcome to Crime Sorcery."

"Where do you want the emblem and what color," she said

"Wait I can join you, guild!"

"Yes, so where do you want your emblem."

"Right pectoral black please" he lifted his shirt, revealing his slightly defined muscles allowing ultear to place the emblem in white.

"Thank you for accepting me."

"It's no problem now it's time to introduce you to the other members."

Natsu walked him into the guildhall and introduced him to everyone.

* * *

**okay that it for this chapter and for those who don't know I'm thinking of using twitter as a faster mean of communication instead of author notes this way I can give you update on how far along a chapter is being written my twitter handle is experimenter19 if you interested**

**As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	4. enemies and allies

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE **

**from experimenter19**

**chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu hides behind a boulder about 20 meters from large brick and mortar buildings.

"On my mark, we storm, me and Jellal will unleash out spells. Ultear Meredy kept the stragglers from running," he says to a communication lacrima."

"3"

"2"

"1 now, Jellal."

He jumps high in the sky "**Grand chariot**" seven beams of light comes crashing down on the building, reducing the roof to ruble.

Natsu landed into the middle of what remained of the guildhall "**fire dragon roasting breath**," the whole area erupted flames, causing the dark mages to scream in pain.

Jellal lands and starts knocking out dark mages one by one with Natsu alongside him.

A few mages manage to escape the building in time to meet Ultear with wicked grin "**parallel wor**lds."

the area around was lined with countless lacrima hailing down on the few mages who survived to the earlier attack.

In no time flat, the dark guild was taken out and ready for the rune knight arrest them.

An hour later

"Man, that was too easy," Natsu said offhandedly.

"Well, we are a caple bunch of wizards," Jellal added.

"Aye, sir."

"Last time I checked you did nothing" Meredy teased

"Hey, I was the one who found the guild," he retorted, not catching her teasing tone.

"I was only teasing Happy it would have taken us longer to find their guildhall without you."

"Aye, sir," he jumps into her arms, getting a hug.

"Well, we better get back to the guild now," Natsu says with a sigh.

The group slowly made their way back to magnolia until Natsu notices something in her peripheral vision.

"Hold up a sec," he changed his direction until he reached what looked like an abandoned military base.

The structure relatively big and was made out of stone brick with vines growing all over it.

"How far are we from the nearest town?"

"Not far about a half-hour walk at most why?" Ultear asked.

Natsu smirked at this, "I think we found a more permanent guildhall location but first. Ultear thinks you can fix it up."

"Sure" with her arc of the time, she reversed the structure to its former glory.

"Now this is what I'm talking about thanks Ultear," he said smirk.

Ultear had a slight blush from the praise as few people ever complimented her skills "no problem," she said with small stutters.

They started exploring the insides to see how much living space was available.

After some light exploring, it suited their needs perfectly.

"Come on, let's get back to the guild and tell everyone the news."

"Aye, sir."

"Agreed"

**Magnolia**

When they made it back, they told everyone the news, and many we're happy with this.

being in the same town as another guild was a little uneasy for them, especially the ones who were thwarted by them.

Unfortunately, they can't move just yet as Natsu had to attend a guild master meeting the next day.

Later the day

Nearly everyone in the guild was home preparing for the move when Natsu gets back.

The only ones left were Natsu and Ultear to help him deal with this recent influx of paperwork.

"Ultear mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can come with me as this is all new to me and I really don't want to screw this up as both our heads are already on the chopping block." He said with a nervous smile.

Seeing the discomfort is in his smile," I would love to after all you've done for us. It's the least I can do," she said in a cheerful tone even though internally, she has the same feeling as him.

"Thanks, Ultear, that means a lot," he said with an uplifting smirk.

"It's no problem," she said, looking away as she fought off a blush "_what is this feeling I'm having."  
_

The next day

Natsu Ultear and Macao were at the train station waiting for it so they can head to clover town.

"Ok, I know why Natsu here by why is Ultear here?"

"Natsu asked me to come along as this is all new to him, and since we're on thin ice as it is," she is visibly nervous.

"I get what you're saying, and I can't blame him since he has a habit of going off the deep end and getting in unfavorable conditions."

Natsu wasn't paying much attention as he was focusing on the dreaded train ride he was getting motion sickness just thinking about it.

On cue, the train pulled into the station, waiting for people to board it.

Natsu reluctantly boarded the train, the three found a cart to themselves.

The moment the train started moving, Natsu began to turn green.

He struggled to stay up as he leans against the windows trying to keep his food down.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, as this is normal for him, but usually from what I understand, Erza helps him deal with it."

"How?" the moment she said that Natsu collapsed to Ultear's lap easing his suffering as the color was returning to his face.

"Like that," Ultear couldn't help but blush at this.

It didn't help that Macao was grinning at this.

The rest of the trip was silent as Ultear couldn't speak because of her blush and Macao grinning like the village idiot.

**Clover town**

"Sorry about that" was all Natsu said

"About what?" her blush still with her.

"About resting my head on your alp without consent," he said, looking away.

"Oh, its nothing to be sorry about after all. If you didn't, your motion sickness would have been far worse," Ultear chirped in a caring tone.

"Thanks, Ultear that means a lot, and unfortunately that won't be the only time," he said nervously.

She slapped him playfully "don't worry about it, it's the least I could do after all you've done for us," she said with a small smile.

"Again, thanks," he said with a smile before heading to the conference hall.

When they finally made it, Natsu and Ultear earned the eye of every guild master.

Unfortunately, Ultear also got the perves eye of just about every male in the room.

She instinctively stepped closer to Natsu at this, hoping they get the message across.

And they got it as they returned to what they were doing before.

"My my who would've thought Natsu would be guild master," master Bob said in flirtation tone, sending a shiver down Natsu spine.

"I must admit I never saw this coming," Goldmine added.

"Been awhile," Natsu responded.

"Natsu mind introducing us to this lovely young woman of yours," Bob added.

He hesitated for a moment.

He looks to her, getting a nod in return "this is Ultear. She's my second in command as I'm new to this whole guild master thing," he said nervously.

"If Makarov could see you now," goldmine said, laughing all around.

"Pff," a random person added.

Everyone looks to the origin to see a tall, well-built man with long blonde hair.

"Him again," Goldmine whispered to the others.

"Who are you?" Natsu had to ask.

"Natsu!" Goldmine said

"What is it?"

"That's Jiemma master of the sabertooth guild, and he doesn't think too highly of the other guild, especially fairy tail."

"You got a problem with me"

"I don't know how a pathetic weakling like you is guild master. Especially since your former guild with dragon slayers couldn't slay a dragon and died because of their weakness."

The air temperature started rising, causing many to start sweating from the magic rolling off Natsu from that last comment.

"As if you could do better, he said with venom in his voice."

"Of course I can, after all, I and my guild aren't filled with weakling if he were to attack we would defeat him with ease."

Just as Natsu was about to pounce, he felt a hand on his shoulder he looks to see Ultear shaking her head side to side.

He relaxed at this, this display didn't go unnoticed as many were intrigued as this is the first time they've seen someone calm the dragon slayer down.

None more so than Macao "_never in all my year did I think someone could calm him down so much. Hmm, Ultear seems you understand the dragon better than anyone before."  
_

"That's enough Jiemma, we are here to discuss matters concerning the guild master," a representative from the council said ending the conflict before it could continue.

The rest of the meeting went as you'd expect they all heard what the council's new regulation is concerning wizard and laws governing the magical world in Fiore.

The meeting went well into the afternoon, letting out around eight o'clock.

Natsu and Ultear were on there way back to the guild when his stomach rumbled.

It was loud enough to get Ultear attention, causing her to giggle.

"Mind if we stop to get something to eat?"

"I would like that as the food they served there was all that good"

The two made a detour to the nearest restaurant.

They found a small table to themselves out of the way, peering eyes.

They ordered their food and drink and sat there in awkward silence.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"I never got to thank you for stopping me before I did something stupid that would have put us at risk," he said with his head down low.

"It was nothing as I couldn't blame you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"Hmmm"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing anyway since were guildmates tell me a little about yourself?" he rubbed the back of his neck at this.

Ultear yet again had small blush" what brought this on all of a sudden"

"I'm your guild master it's my job to look after everyone, and I don't know a lot about you."

She was reluctant at first but caved in as and told him about herself more specifically that part she's ok with for now.

Natsu could help but laugh at some of the things they make her the person she is today, like secretly being an amateur scholar of wyverns.

or how she handed many a guys ass a silver plate that was brave enough and dumb enough to cop a feel.

"It wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now," she had irritating tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry it's just I wish I could see the look on their faces at how outmatched they were to wizard as strong as you," he said, still laughing.

Ultear had a slight shock as he unknowing praised her skill as a wizard.

It was now that their food arrived, Natsu got a fat juicy steak with baked potato and corn with a tall glass of flaming whiskey.

Ultear got Ceasar salad with a soft drink along with a side of bread.

They two ate their meal in comfortable silence.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you since you wanted to know about me."

"Ok, then shoot."

Two hours later

Natsu going off the cuffs, telling her about all his jobs he took with fairy tail and the crazy stories that were born from them.

He had Ultear full attention this entire time except for when they got desert he got a slice of chocolate cake and her strawberry sake.

Course Natsu made a liner about Erza obsession with it getting a glare from her. Still, It didn't last long as he went back to telling her stories and every now, and then she giggled at the dragon slayer antics.

By the time everything was said and done it nearly 11 at night, time flies when you're invested in a good story.

"Woah, look at the time we better hurry home."

"I think it's a little late for that."

"What makes you say that?"

"I doubt the train station is open this late, so we're gonna have to book a hotel for the night, and we're not walking back to magnolia this later at night," she held firm glare.

"I guess you're right. Just hope one has some rooms available."

"One way to find out!"

They found a nearby hotel that was thankfully open this time at night, unfortunately, because of the guild master conference, there was only one room available.

"Guess that will have to do."

They grabbed their key and headed to their room when they opened the door.

There were greeted with a single full-sized bed.

"Damn well it looks like I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Natsu, you don't have to. We can share if need be," she blushing hard at her statement.

"It's fine. I've slept on the ground long enough where hard floor doesn't bother me."

"Won't you need a blanket?"

"I don't get cold. I assume it's my magic" he took one of the pillows slept on the floor facing the window.

Ultear laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over trying to get some sleep.

But she was having trouble as the moment she entered the room, there was a slight chill, and the covers were thinner than she thought.

Then her mind started thinking of Natsu as he might be able to chase the cold away from her body.

She sat up and threw her pillow at him waking him.

"What the big idea," he said just under a yell when he saw her slight shivering.

"I'm cold, think you can keep me warm" she fought off blush during this time.

Fortunately, Natsu assumed the blush was from the cold" ok then, but let's just keep this between us ok."

"Deal"

Natsu got under the cover on his side with his pillow and went to sleep almost instantly.

She made sure there was ample space between them, a small smile formed as Natsu warmth drifted over to her side.

The next morning

Natsu was the first to wake up, he immediately notices Ultear had curled up to him in the night.

He couldn't stop the blush as she was using his chest as a pill and one arm on his well-defined muscles.

As carefully as he could, he moved her arm and lifted her head to set it down on the pillow.

She had a sad look on her face as her heart source disappeared.

Feeling a bit of guilt, he put his hand flat on the bed and used his magic to heat it up, not enough to burn it but enough for a content smile to form.

He let out a sigh of relief he looks to the bathroom there room had "_might as well take a shower since I'm up_."

Sometime later, Ultear woke to wipe the sleep out of her eyes "_where Natsu"_ she noticed the shower was on. She laid back down, trying to catch a few Z's while she can.

When Natsu finally came out, he used his flames to dry himself off almost instantly.

He still wore the same clothes as before since he wasn't planning to stay in a hotel.

He walks over to Ultear sleeping form "hey showers all your now"

"Hmm, give me a minute."

Natsu sat down on a nearby chair and relaxed somewhat before long Ultear got up in nothing but her black lingerie too tired to register him as she walked over to the shower.

Natsu was fighting off ablush as sight big rack beautiful ass, legs that went on for miles and those curves_._

_"I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert," _he chanted in his head over and over again.

10 minutes went by until the shower turned off.

She walked out, grabbing her one-sleeved kimono on the ground when she noticed Natsu staring right at.

She stood there frozen as she realized how exposed she was.

She let out a shriek as she hamerd him with her lacrima before bolting back into the bathroom with her clothes.

"_Why does this always happen to me as he looks to the damage she caused."_

Minute later, she found the courage to come out to see Natsu rubbing his temples as the partially destroyed room hotel room.

"Sorry about that I was caught off guard for a second," she says with an unusual amount of guilt.

"It's fine. Just use your magic to fix this ok."

"Right completely forgot about that" she went to work fixing what she destroyed.

"Let's head out now," they turned in their key and headed to the train station.

They manage to make it before the train was set to leave, knowing this Natsu had to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hmm?"

"For starting earlier, when you were exposed."

"It fine."

"But-"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, your a man, and I are a woman a gorgeous one I might add" this got a chuckle from him. It's only natural, you would stare. Just try not to do it again."

"Well, thank you are right; you are easily one of the most attractive women I've had the pleasure of knowing."

Ultear had blush before saying," I find that hard to believe given the caliber of women in fairy tail before her disappearance."

"Believe what you want to, but still, it was rude of me."

"Let's just pretend none of this ever happened when we make it back to the guild deal."

"Deal" as soon as he said that the train started moving, he started turning green.

Ultear rather forcefully brought his head to her lap, "thanks."

"Your welcome," she started running her hand through his pink locks as she looks out the window admiring the landscape.

Magnolia

When they got off the train, "Natsu, remember our deal."

"You'd think id forget that"

"I don't know you were the sharpest tool in the shed when you with fairy tail."

"Let just get back to the guild," he grunted.

When they made it back, he gathered everyone around.

"ok, everyone, our time in magnolia is coming to an end as I think we found a more suitable location for our guild."

"Where at?" Dorantcolt asked

"An old fort about three days away walk from blue pegasus a half-hour walk from the nearby village."

"I know the one you're talking about. I'll run it by the council real quick," he teleported away.

Minutes later, he returned, "the council approved we can start moving immediately."

"We're gonna need you teleportation magic to do this as quickly as possible."

"No problem here."

"Ok everyone gathers your thing here and will discuss travel arrangement from their"

Everyone headed out to gather their things" come on happy, we got a lot of stuff to pack up."

"Aye, sir, but can we stop by fairy tail to say our goodbyes."

"No problem," they headed to the fairy tail guildhall.

When they arrived, most of the guild was there.

"Natsu, where were you after the meeting yesterday?"

"Got hungry went to get something to eat."

With a wicked grin, "does that include Ultear?"

He just looked away "just came to let you know my guild found to a new, more permanent place to establish our guild."

"You did!"

"Yeah, an old military fort a few days away from blue pegasus were packing up our stuff now came to say my goodbyes."

"We'll you be here for the harvest festival, at least?"

"Of Course, I always have a blast during that time," he chirped.

"Aye, sir!"

"Do you need any help?"

"Na, we're good" everyone came to give him their goodbyes real quick before going back to what they were doing previously.

"Come on, Happy, let's start packing" he jumps to his shoulder, heading off to their previous task.

After an hour of packing, Natsu had all three hammocks packed away blankets and few items from his memory wall.

"Shame, we can't bring all of them."

"Yeah, but that leaves us room for new memories to make."

"Aye, sir."

When they made it back to the travel, everyone was present with their gear waiting on their guild master.

"Doranbolt, will you be able to take everyone there?"

"Maybe as it takes a lot of magic to go that far and back and taking everyone and their stuff only compounds the problem."

"Well, in that case, I'll go the last Ultear you go first to organize everyone, and I'll go last just in case he doesn't have enough magic to do all of us."

"I'll go first just in case we have some uninvited guests while we were away."

"You sure jellal?"

"Positive," he winks toward Meredy, who had an evil grin.

"_Natsu, you're the only one deserving of Ultear, I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. compared to the other male members of our guild, your the only one who deserves her"  
_

"Fine," he said tiredly.

Doranolt started immediately taking one after another till the only one left was him and Ultear since happy left with Jellal.

Suddenly Natsu's communication lacrima went off "yeah."

"I've reached my limit. You can wait for me take you guys here, or you can take a long way."

"I'll take the long way I need to check out some rumor I've heard recently, Ultear your more than welcome to wait for him."

"I'll stay with you since you may need some back up knowing you."

"Yes, I go overboard sometimes but don't tag along because of that I know how to hold back."

"You hold back, I find that very hard to believe," she said with a wicked grin.

With a sigh, "fine, let head out."

They caught a train out of magnolia again Natsu rested his head on her lap, and strangely, she starts to enjoy it, this was strange to her but didn't dwell on it.

When they got off the train, they got something to eat before heading off down winding dirt road.

"Natsu, what are these rumors you heard?"

"Apparently, Aria's been sighted in a nearby village as you know I'm interested in having him join the guild."

"That can't be the only rumor."

"Right, the next one is supposed to be a very talented blacksmith that recently entered fiore."

"Why would you be interested in weapons?"

"I'm not, but happy, tired being on the sideline, and want to be more active in fights so he might be able to suit his needs."

"Ok, I can see that, and it might be a good idea to change up my outfit with something more robust than my kimono."

"You're not the only one I was thinking of maybe getting some gauntlets so I can block without carrying around a shield."

"I think you mean vambrace, that could prove beneficial to you after that close call two jobs back."

"Don't remind me," he went blue at the memory rubbing his right forearm after nearly getting his arm chopped off when a guy swung his ax on him.

Thankfully, Jellal was there to get him out of the way, or his right arm would be gone.

* * *

**ok that is for this chapter **

**hope you like it as know one revied the last chapter for some reason**

**also for those following second chance, the polls still up of the fate of Loki key got vote now if you haven't already**

**as alway make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**

**P.S please leave reviews they keep a lot of us writers going**


	5. new look

After a few hours of walking, they made it to a nearby village, and fortunately, it was the village where the rumored blacksmith is.

After walking around the two heard about a blacksmith, that came here the other day, causing Natsu to grin.

"Looks like we found him Ultear" he grabs her by the hand and drags her along.

Ultear was fighting off a blush as they searched for the blacksmith.

Natsu still hadn't let her hand go, and secretly she didn't mind.

When he finally let go, they stood outside the blacksmith shop.

He walks in to see if he is there and to his luck he is.

Noticing the pink hair, he faced Natsu. "Hmm, is there anything you need, sir?".

"Yeah, are you the famous blacksmith that recently entered fiore?"

"Yes, names Malcolm what do you need"?

At a closer look, Natsu notices he was tall fairly muscular, probably from all his years as a blacksmith.

He had black curly hair and wore your regular blacksmith clothes.

It was at this time Ultear entered getting slightly surprised looks from the blacksmith.

Ultear instinctively took a step closer to Natsu, causing the man to have a slight pout but pushed it aside as he has a potential customer.

"I need some to purchase some high-quality vambraces. Is that the right word, Ultear?"

"Yes"

"What for? as you don't seem like a knight or a warrior."

He rubbed his forearm once more "I had a close call on a magic job a while back so it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some added protection."

"Hmm, now I get it well let me get your measurements and then we can start talking prices and material."

After getting his measurements, they chatted about material and cost, and those vambraces cost a pretty penny, to say the least.

The material had to be strong and heat resistant, heat resistant wasn't too hard as Natsu just had to channel a considerable amount of his magic to them.

The material, on the other hand, was another story.

The material was an alloy of iron and a mysterious stone called Veridian.

Unfortunately, Malcolm didn't have any on hand, and it would take at least a week to ship to him on top of the mixing of the two, so needless to say, it would be a while.

"Ok, the price comes out to 10,000,000 jewels" Ultear eye nearly shot out of her eyes immediately, thinking he can't afford it.

"No problem let me give you my account information," he said casually, and Malcolm didn't pay any mind to it at all.

causing Ultear to gawk at the casual exchange as if that amount of money was nothing to them.

Before they could finalize anything, Ultear swiftly grabbed hold of him and dragged him away outside as she needs to have a few words with him.

Seeing this display caused Malcolm to chuckle at this.

"Natsu, are you insane? Do you have any idea how much 10,000,000 jewel is?"

"Yes, I do, and I can afford it."

"HOW?"

"Remember Bosco"

"Never mention how much you made off that job?" she deadpanned.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but this stay between us, ok!"

"Fine"

"I made 100,000,000 million jewels off that job."

"100 whaaaaat?" she exasperated.

"You forget the recent eruption the alternative if I didn't would have cost the country hundreds of millions in economic wealth," he smirks after sounding so smart.

Looks like all that time in jail did his brain some good.

Ultear had no idea how or what to say to this.

"Hey, money isn't an issue, so you can get whatever you need that's better than your kimono, which looks like it's seen better days."

A wicked grin formed on her face "do you mean it" she had a glint in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," he said hesitantly "_I hope I don't regret this"_

He walks back in with her, not too far, and continues to settle on a deal.

"So, it will take two weeks to get them."

"For the material, yes, you stay here and wait or come back later for the final fitting."

"Do you specialize in armor that acts like clothing, or do you know a Taylor nearby you can do that?

"I can make the armor pieces no problem, but the Taylor is another story."

"Are you saying you don't know one?"

"I know one, but she's a well a handful is putting it lightly, assuming she in a good mood."

"Yikes!"

"Let me give you her address" the address in question was three days travel.

Unfortunately, it was in the opposite direction they were heading.

"Well, Ultear, it looks like we have to do some backtracking," he said with a sigh.

"What about those armor pieces."

"You sure you want this guy taking your measurement," he whispers, seeing a slight grin on Malcolm's face.

"Good point."

"So do you want plates, chain mail, or a mix between the two?"

"Um, I want to see the Taylor first before I decide if I want metal armor," she said blandly.

"Ok, then I'll see in a couple of weeks, Natsu."

"See ya."

Just as they were about to leave, Malcolm found a lacrima right what makes him a man" that for staring and that grin," she said in a disgusted tone, glaring daggers at him as they left.

"_Worth it," _he said mentally before going back to work.

When they were a reasonable distance away, "sorry for putting you through that," he said offhandedly.

"You have nothing to apologize for _some men_."

"But still.."

"Natsu, just forget about it."

"What about me? Am I part of that group," he said hesitantly, mind going back to the hotel from the guild master meeting.

"For now, no, it seems there was a benefit of fairy tail having a large selection of attractive females."

"I'm not a pervert."

"I never said you were, but it seems you can least give women the respect they deserve and see us as an object."

"I see your point now."

Natsu begrudgingly got on a train. He just got off earlier and thankfully had Ultear's lap.

Ultear couldn't stop the smile from forming she wouldn't admit it, but he looked kinda cute,

She started going red, not knowing how to deal with these emotions.

Two days later

They were a day away from the Taylor, but before that, Natsu wanted to do some training mainly physical.

And Ultear had a front-row seat to see him in nothing but his short, and she was admiring the muscle he spent years attaining.

It took all her willpower not to tackled him, so she could feel them.

Natsu was hiding a smirk as he knew she was eyeing him during his workout.

After his reps were done, he jumped in a nearby river to get the sweat off "your more then welcome to join me if need to wash up" he said

"I'm good," she said in a rush.

"Ok then," he went back to washing the remaining sweat off.

Natsu bolted behind a tree only too see a massive fire for a few seconds, and out came Natsu fully clothed.

"Let go were not that far," she followed close behind him.

The next day

They found themselves in the town Malcolm mentioned and found the address on no time flat.

"Excuse me is anyone here?" he said

"I'll be there in a minute," a feminine voice called out.

"Wonder what she's like," he whispered to Ultear.

"Hopefully, she is in the mood," she whispered back.

The lady that walked in was in her later year, evident by a few gray streaks.

"The names marry what can I help you with today and the?"

"Yeah, I would like to get a new outfit as my kimono is not really suited well for battle."

"And what battle are you referring to?"

"I'm a guild wizard."

"What guild if you don't mind me asking?"

"Crime Sorcery" Natsu interjected

"Oh, I've heard of that guild and many of them not good," she said with a slightly sad tone.

"And what per se did you hear?" he said with slight irritation.

"A bunch of bull about how your guild is a means for dark mages taking advantage of the council and how you should be disbanded and everyone threw in jail for the rest of their days."

"Not again, I thought we cleared that up," Natsu exasperated.

"Calm down, Natsu, we knew this would happen," Ultear said soothing tone succeeding in calming him down.

"Fine"

"Anyway, I'd like to get new clothes that are more resilient in combat."

"Hmm, let head in back to take your measurements, then will discuss what suits you best."

"I'll stay out here then," Natsu threw in.

"Ok, Natsu," Natsu found a chair and sat down and patiently waited for them to finish their business.

Two hours later

Ultear walked out no longer in her one sleeve kimono now wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places.

The leather was black in color and the jean a deep blue she also wore a white headband.

"Whoa" was his response.

"You like it good it has some moderate magic resistant, and there is some extra space for any metal plates if you want them installed.

"Now it's your turn."

"What I thought we were just doing, Ultear?"

"I tried to tell her that, but she was very adamant about it."

"Marry mind explaining why?"

"Most of my clients are ether businessmen of women. I rarely get male mages, and it would give me more experience."

"Beside Natsu, your clothes weren't much better than mine, so think of it as an upgrade."

"Fine, I suppose it couldn't hurt" he got up from his seat followed her in the back.

After an hour and a half, Natsu walked out with a black muscle shirt, black leather sleeveless jacket and cargo pants with black boots and his signature scarf.

He looks at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but be slightly impressed with his new look.

"Yours was, fortunately, easier to make as you can handle the magic resistant on your own"

Ultear wouldn't say it out loud, but this new look made even more handsome, especially the way the jacket help define his natural build.

And from the look of Marry, she had the same thoughts as well.

"So what's the price tag on our new set of threads?" he deadpanned, knowing it wasn't going to be cheap.

"Both outfit together about 3 million jewels since they were custom made."

Natsu let out a massive sigh before paying her, "thank you will see you around."

"It no problem and knowing you, Natsu, that's a guarantee," she said with a giggle causing Natsu to let out a snort.

"So where to now?"

"We still have about a week before those vambraces are done, and we can't forget about Happy, so we might as well track down Aria."

"Indeed"

Five days later

It took them almost a week, but they found the last city Aria was last seen.

"Let's hope he's still here."

"Indeed"

After asking around they had good luck, Aria was staying in the hut outside of town on the far side.

When they finally made it, they could feel a sudden change in the air around them.

They didn't hesitate to put their guard up as they slowly approached the door.

"Who goes there" he shouts from inside.

"Aria, it's me, Natsu, formerly of fairy tail I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

The door slowly opens, almost inviting them in which to did with caution.

To find him sitting on a chair in the corner facing the door.

"Sit," he says, and they oblige using two chairs conveniently nearby.

"Do you know why we are here, Aria."

"I can only speculate, but tell me anyway."

"After my expulsion from fairy tail and what happened on tenrou islands, I started a new guild for former dark mages. Its also for anyone I think could benefit from it as well."

"Hmm I heard about your guild and you as guild master, I would be lying if I said I'm not intrigued."

"So will you join our cause from what I understand you haven't joined a guild since phantom lord was disbanded."

"It is true I haven't joined a guild, but what would I gain from joining your guild over the countless other in Fiore."

Natsu had disgruntled look after being unable to counter.

"For starts, it would be an opportunity to build up a reputation as a stand-up guy, especially after the Fairy tail Phantomlord War" Ultear interjected.

A look of hope formed on Natsu faces at this.

"Hmm, you do have a point as money has been tight for me since then, but from what I heard, your guild reputation isn't doing too well."

"True, but you could help improve our public image if we have a wizard as talented as you, Aria," Natsu added.

"Hmm, give me a couple of days to think about, and there's an inn in town that has fair prices if you wish to wait for my response."

"Sound like a plan we'll take our leave then," he and Ultear got up and left him to his thoughts.

And the inn in question did have a reasonable price, and fortunately, they had a two-bedroom room available.

Later that night

Natsu tossed his blanket to Ultear, getting a curious look from her.

"Remember, I don't get cold, and you might need it more than me" he laid down on the bed and went to sleep shortly after.

Ultear laid the two blankets on top of each other before slipping in and her two falling asleep.

Two days later

They were back at Aria's place, waiting for his answer was yes.

"So, what do you want me to do now, Master Natsu."

"Just Natsu will do," he said in a slightly disgusted tone causing Aria to give him a level look.

"He's not fond of formality" Ultear added Aria nodded at this.

"Where is your guild hall Natsu."

Natsu pulled out a map and showed him the location" I would go with you, but I have another matter to sort out it may be a few days before we return after you."

"Very well, then I'll see you soon" they went their separate ways for the time being.

Two days later

There were back with Macomb, who was putting the finishing touches on Natsu's order.

"So what can I do for you, young lady?"

"hmm, I'll think I'll do some metal plates her are my measurements from the Taylor" she handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok, that should only take me about a day after I'm done with Natsu," went back to work on the vambraces.

The next day

Natsu had his vambraces, and they fit perfectly upon closer inspection the was a dark red color with what looked to be a dragon imprinted on each one.

"I thought it would be nice if they reflected your fire magic, and here are the plates Ultear he had a small stack of lightweight but sturdy plates.

"Thank you! She took them in hand and was surprised by how light they were," how are they so light?"

"I order more Veridian the necessary as I was low on it, to begin with, and it's used in a lot of light but strong armors the one who goes by erza can tell you that"

"How do you know, Erza?" Natsu asked

"An acquaintance of mine is her personal armorsmith who just as or more skilled than me."

"Well, I'll have to tell her that when she got back."

"She Alive!"

"I hope so from what the council recorded of the battle with Acnologia the impact of his breath attack didn't look right and believe me as a dragon slayer I know what I'm talking about"

"I believe you just hope she comes back soon."

"I hope so to oh one more thing do you have a pair of daggers that are light but can hold an edge it's for a friend."

"I think I have some lying around, let me look for them real quick" it only took him five minutes to find them.

"here you go with the addition to Ultear armored plates and daggers that bring the grand total to 13,000,000 jewel."

"Thanks, ill send you your payment we get back to the guild."

"Not a problem, just don't forget or no blacksmith will sell to you," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't know they all so close."

"You could say the same thing about guild wizards hehe."

"Touche"

"Well, nice doing business with you, Natsu and Ultear."

"Same here hope we see you again someday" they waved back him as they left.

On the way back, Natsu got many looks from the ladies, Ultear started getting jealous walked right next to them to deter them from approaching.

Three days later

They finally made it back to their new guildhall, and from the look of the interior, they quickly called it home.

"Wondering when you two would be back?" Jellal said from behind one of the pillars.

Natsu didn't get a chance to respond as he was tackled by a blue blur, "NATSU YOUR BACK!" Happy shouts from his chest.

"Good to see you to Happy" he stands back up, dusting himself off" oh, I have something for you" he requiped the dagger he got earlier.

"No way you actually got them for me, thank you, Natsu" he tackles him again this time he didn't get knocked down.

"No problem, buddy."

"Whoa, I just realized he got new clothes both of you actually" he tapped the vambraces with his paw.

"I noticed too," doranbolt said, telegraphing his presence.

Around this time, everyone in the guild, including Aria, crowded about the pair.

"What with the new threads?" Kageyama asked.

"Well, after the guy with the ax a few jobs back, I thought it would be a good idea to invest in some armor," he said, rubbing his forearm again.

This got nods of approval all around, but that still left the question for the new outfits.

"As for the threads, Ultear wanted some more robust than her kimono and dragged me with her."

"Your clothes looked like there were about to fall off. Good thing Marry insisted you get some as well" this got chuckles all around.

"I want new clothes," Meredy whined. And she was joined by others as well.

"They weren't cheap since they were custom made for us," he deadpanned.

"How much?"

"For both of us, you don't want to know."

"Then how did you afford these in the first place?"

"The money I made from the Bosco Job I mentioned before" this got nods of understanding.

"How much did you make off that job you have yet to mention it?" Jellal asked.

"Not saying, Ultear don't say a word," he said firmly.

"Sorry, guys, you ain't getting it out of me," she informed.

"But what about me," Meredy said with puppy dog eyes toward Natsu.

Natsu refused to look her in the eyes as that meant defeat.

She didn't let up one bit continuing her pursuit.

He looked straight up and closing his eyes, refusing to lose, an evil glint formed in Happy eyes.

"Natsu"

"Natsu"

"Natsu"

"Won't work Happy he said fiercely, keeping his eye closed firmly.

"Ultear I herd there a guy in the nearest town who wants to take out of date."

"HAPPY," he snapped, and unfortunately, he locked eyes with Meredy and lost the battle. "Fine, but just her."

"Yes," she squealed, lifting her fist triumphantly in the air.

Ultear was fighting off a blush from the display as during there journey back home, she realized she has feelings for him.

"What about me," Jellal through in getting a flaming fist to the face sending into the wall.

"Pay for it yourself," he then stomps away, "hey, where my room at?"

"Same here," she through in.

"Follow me, I'll show you," Jordan said with the two in tow.

When they were shown there room, Natsu got the master bedroom as a guild master, and Ultear was right across the hall.

"Why is my room right next to his?" she asked.

"You're his adverser, we thought it was best to have your room close to each other for meeting purposes," he said, rubbing the massive red mark on his face swelled up quickly.

Natsu entered his room to see it was quite spacious, about 30 feet across both directions.

And he had a window to the outside over his bed, which was queen sized.

"Happy, I don't see a spot for you? Beside my bed."

"He stays with me" Meredy informed

"Why?" he said, slightly confused.

"He was lonely the first night we were here and asked if he could sleep with me, and he never left.

"Aye, sir."

"So, you're staying with her, then?"

"Yep, she doesn't mind me sharing a bed with her, and her bed and blanket are sooooo soft."

"Your welcome Happy."

"Thank Meredy," he said, hugging her.

"If you say so Happy," Natsu said blankly.

When Ultear saw her room, it was similar to Natsu but not as big, and it had a walk-in closet, causing a smile to form.

And from what she could tell, it was a heated matter of fact the whole guildhall was very warm.

"So when can we get me a new outfit" Meredy chimed to Natsu

"Not today since we just got back maybe a week from now, at least, and since Dorablot here, we won't have to take a long way."

"Sound like a plan."

Natsu walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. "I don't want to hear a peep out of everyone for the remainder of the day and night as we had a long journey, and I'm exhausted," he said through his pillow.

Ultear did the same as her bed, but Meredy stayed with her as she hasn't seen her in two weeks.

Happy was sitting on her shoulder.

Morning

After a long night of sleep, Natsu woke up and walked to his office in the corner that he just realized he had.

He sat down and went to work, filling out some paperwork the pay for him and Ultear clothes and his vambraces.

After that was done, he went down to the main hall, surprised to see Lahar before him.

"What do you need, Lahar," he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"After seeing the result from your guild, the council decided to hand over prisoners they felt was a waste of resources to keep locked up.

"And who would that be," he said sternly.

"Me Salamander," it was then he noticed Richard in the corner.

"Ok, then I accept him, is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all."

"Wait what about Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy"

"Hmm, the council still holds firm on the deal."

"Ok, then how long will it be before they are fully trusted?"

"It will take a few years before they come close to conceding to give them their freedom."

"As expected well, Richard, where do you want the emblem and what color?" he held out a stamp.

"Left shoulder orange please," Natsu placed the stamp on him" you are now a member of crime sorcery."

"Thank you, master Natsu."

"Just Natsu, fine."

"Ok, then."

A few hours later

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Richard, a very skilled earth mage."

"Hello everyone," everyone walked up to him and introduced themselves.

"So you're an earth mage too," Jordan said with a level glare.

"Yes, I take it you are as well?"

"Yes, I use stone-make Magic, you?"

"My magic render earth to act as a fluid."

"Interesting?"

"You want to see a demonstration?"

"If your gonna fight, takes it outside!" Natsu informed sternly

The two walked outside, traveling a moderate distance away from the guildhall.

On one end stood Jordan and the other Richard.

* * *

**ok that it for this chapter**

**also if your following second chance there a poll regards the fate of Loki key go vote now**

**and if you want updates on current chapters be it progress or what chapter I'm writing next follow me on twitter my handle is at symbol experimenter19**

**As alway make sure the fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	6. two years

**sorry for the 6-month hiatus **

* * *

The two combatants stared each other down waiting on Natsu to start the match

"This is purely a sparring match meaning no lethal blows!"

"Richard are you ready?"

"Yes Natsu"

"Jordan are you ready?"

"Yes Natsu"

"GO!"

Jordan didn't hesitate to use his maker magic using the same pose as Gray and many others.

His first attack was a stone that could be described as an arrow.

the shaft was about a foot thick with a broadhead to match.

Richard just stood by snapping his finger to cause the ground to Liquefy before bending to his will evident by the arrow stopped dead in its tracks.

Why is it stopped? Is simple Richard magic like all earth magic allows him to bend it to however they see fit?

In this case, he moved the earth like a glove to capture the stone arrow.

This did not sit well with Jordan trying to calm himself

"I'll give you one chance to forfeit the match," Richard said

"Like hell, I will" and so the battle between two great mages rage onward for the remainder of the day.

By the time the sun had fallen the battle ended in a draw between them.

Natsu walked to the center of the destroyed earth seeing Jordan standing on his knee and Richard in the same position.

"I'm calling it this match, it's a draw," he said fiercely.

They both let out a disappointing sign but knew it was pointless to continue.

Both because the guild master commanded it and they were out magic energy to continue.

Ultear begrudgingly cleaned up their mess before everyone went back to work.

One week later

With the help of Doranbolt Natsu took Meredy to Marry's Taylor shop.

He was teased heavily for caving to the girl's will.

Meredy walked out in a red dress wearing white stockings and a black hairband.

"Let's get back" Doranbolt teleported them all back to the guildhall.

Nothing really changed over the coming month.

Ther job they took grew in numbers and variety.

The main focus was still dark guilds but other requests started coming in like monster elimination, protection jobs.

And one of Natsu's favorites is working at Yajima restaurant.

That one always seemed to lift their spirits and it helps their image as a guild.

Many of the other guild masters acknowledge Natsu's skill at running a guild.

So much in fact some did joint jobs with his guild.

Of course, the only ones willing were Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Lamia scale, and let not forget Fairy tail.

Speaking of Fairy Tail Natsu made sure to visit them for the Fantasia parade.

They even grew in number to have 20 members strong.

Before Natsu knew it Two years had passed since he started Crime Sorcery.

His relationship with Ultear has what some could say stabilized.

They still wouldn't admit they liked each other but they developed a more professional as far as guild affairs are concerned.

**Year x787 May**

Jella was laying on the ground as Natsu stood over him.

Natsu had his left arm blocking a sword strike meant for Jellal.

The person attacking was a woman with raven-colored hair and white blazer.

"Jellal you ok?" Natsu grunted holding off the unsheathed sword.

Jellal takes a look around to see the massive crater resulting from the attack "I'm fine Natsu!"

"Good now explain why you just attacked a member of my guild?" he said fiercely as he glared at the woman.

Ultear and Meredy plus Happy are standing on the sideline watching this display with shock.

Especially Natsu being able to hold off that attack with one hand.

"_So this is what Malcolm meant when he said Veridian was strong" _

"I SAID EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he demanded.

It was at this time a familiar face showed itself.

"Millianna, what are you doing here?"Jellal asked as he gazed at the women standing behind the swordswomen.

"Kagura here to kill you for killing Simon!" she said fiercely.

"Sorry but that's not happening today" Natsu raged as red glow radiated from his body before pushing the now named Kagura with ease.

The glow intensified as Natsu rage increased.

the ground started cracking from sheer power rolling off him.

He stared Kagura dead in the eyes with malice so intense she collapsed to the ground using her sword to keep her upright.

Millianna was quivering in fear from the power Natsu was giving off.

Finding the strength to stand "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi Jellal killed my brother, Simon"

Natsu didn't even try and hide the surprise on his face.

He didn't have to look to know Jellal is equally surprised if not more.

"I don't care what your reason is, I'm not gonna stand by and watch a member of my guild die. Millianna I know you have every right to hate Jellal. Same for you Kagura but Jellal trying to make amends for his crimes." he said with a pissed-off expression standing tall.

Jellal had gotten back to his feet standing behind Natsu "what he says in the truth Millianna, I'm sorry for all the pain I cause you." he said with the same tone as Natsu.

Kagura's banged eyes covered her eyes.

It was clear she was deep in thought at what to do.

She suddenly charged at Jellal once more.

Before she could even strike she was suddenly Slammed against the earth.

The last thing she saw before everything faded to black was a fiery fist planted in his abdomen.

Natsu pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration before glaring at Millianna.

He walked over and picked up her sword before his eye went wide.

"Ultear make sure Kagura's ok and Millianna I highly suggest proceed carefully or you'll end up like her."

Ultear ran down and checked on Kagura, to her relief she was just knocked unconscious.

Natsu looked to the blade once more to see it glow white before enveloping him.

Then the glow started turning red.

Natsu just stood there in silence with his eye closed.

After several minutes Kagura finally regains consciousness.

She was setting up against the tree with Millianna by her side.

She looked to see Natsu with her sword before his eye opened.

He walked over to her with her sword, holding with both hands he snapped it in two with his knee.

She had a look of sadness in her eyes aimed towards her precious sword.

"Natsu what did you just do?" Jellal stated.

"I was communicating with Archenemy," Kagura's eye snapped towards him.

"My blade spoke to you?"

"Yes and up till now I thought it was only a myth Erza told me about."

"What do you mean Natsu?" this time it was Ultear to ask.

"The story goes there are blades out there. There are well-living beings. Her blade is one of the few, that's what the glow was."

"Continue"

"It was telling me about you, Kagura. From the moment you touched its hilt to right now. Your strong Kagura there is no denying that. But your reason for fighting is flawed!"

She just looked away not willing to face him.

"Your sword broke because it let me break it!"

This got her attention and everyone else.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked.

"It broke because I could tell Kagura reason was holding it back from its true power. Your desire for revenge is holding you back. Archenemy is a powerful sword but you lack the reason to show it."

"What do you mean?" Kagura finally asked.

"Archenemy can be fixed but only by you!"

"I'm having trouble keeping up?" Millianna stated.

"What Natsu said is until Kagura can find the right reason to fight and get stronger it will forever be broken" Ultear informed Kagura.

She had a feeling this was going to be the case when your part of a guild like Grimoire heart you learn things no one should ever know.

"Then what is the reason Natsu?" Kagura demanded.

"I don't know!"

"What?" she practically yelled.

"That something you have to find on your own. But here's a hint, revenge will only weaken the blade."

"Only when you find it will you be able to repair Archenemy and wield its true strength. Come on let go we have to get back to the guild" he signals for the others to follow.

"Oh and one more thing. Try and harm Jellal again. A broken sword is the least of your worries, after all, you made the first move."

Millianna and Kagura cringed at those words knowing full well what could happen if words reach its way to the council.

Kagura picked up the blade before putting the pieces back together only for nothing to happen.

A few stray tears streamed down her face.

After walking the fairways Happy had to ask.

"Natsu there has to be more than you were letting on?"

"Same here" Meredy stated.

With a sigh "I wasn't lying about her sword and how only she can fix it."

"Why can only she do it?"

"Because Archenemy saw something in her when she found him, yes archenemy is a HE."

"What was it?"

"A kind heart but she was so consumed by her hate for Jellal it blinded her and that kind heart fell into a pit of despair. Only when she finds that can the blade be forged a new."

"How could the blade be fixed that way, wouldn't it need a blacksmith or something?" Meredy added.

"Living blades are different from regular blade Meredy" this time it was Ultear to speak.

They tried to push further but neither Natsu nor Ultear would budge.

Meredy was going to do the puppy dog eyes but one look from Ultear spelled punishment if she did.

It would take two days to reach the guild but before that, they camped out for the night.

By the time they finished setting up camp the sun had sunk beneath the horizon.

All but one was quick to fall asleep.

And that was Natsu, with everyone asleep it gave him some peace and time to ponder his encounter with Kagura and Milliana.

Like every guy before and after him, he took a walk to get some space, hoping to gather his wits.

He carefully and quietly walks away from the camp using the moon to light his path.

An unknown amount of time later.

Meredy suddenly shot up wondering why she was up so late into the night.

After taking a moment she realized she was thirsty, enough to pull her out of sleep.

She looks through the bag and to her dismay they were empty.

She picked up a canteen before heading to a nearby spring.

She was so out of it she failed to register someone was not among them.

After walking a fair way she was close to the spring.

Just as she was about to make it to the top she noticed two figures below.

Not wanting to be caught she was quick to lay down on her billy.

She raised her head enough to get a good look at the two figures.

After a closer look, she realized one of them was Natsu and the other was ULTEAR.

As she gazed at the two, she saw something that both shocked and warmed her heart at the same time.

Before she was Ultear laying her back against a tree.

Natsu closed her off from running, from the looks of it she had no intention of leaving.

That's not all one of Natsu's hands was shoulder level as it barely touched her hand. So close they would have interlocked with the slightest movement.

And finally, they were looking deeply into each other's eyes as the light of a full moon washed over them.

Meredy was speechless at this before smiling "_about time, Natsu you're the only person I've seen who can bring out Ultear good side."_

She continued to watch the two for who knows how long.

Neither of then dared to jeopardize this Private moment between them.

Then Natsu broke away holding out his hand which she took gladly.

The moment she saw this she quickly rolled around the hill bearly avoiding eyesight.

After taking one last glance they were holding hand as Ultear rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Great looks like I have to take the long away back"_

she quickly got her water before circling around there camp being careful not to make too much noise.

When she walked back into camp she silently let out a sigh of relief as both of them were fast asleep.

She took a few sips of her water before calling it a night.

After a long night's sleep, they packed up heading off to their guild.

Every so often Meredy felt the unmistakable feeling of eyes staring the back of her head.

She was able to steal her resolve enough to not pay it any mind.

**Crime Sorcery base**

It wasn't long before they reached their home.

In the last two years, a small community was born around the guildhall.

There were countless houses, businesses, and even a park.

Both Malcolm and Mary moved their shops to their small town.

This brought in more people and eventually, the town of Nevermore was born.

The population was a small 5,000 thousand people compared to Magnolia housing 60,000 people.

They had just entered the city heading to the old fort that is the guildhall.

"Ah Natsu your back I just got restocked on meat!" a butcher shouts.

"Maybe later gotten gotta make sure the guilds doing good"

"Ok then."

Before long some kids ran past them saying their hellos before going back to playing.

When they finally made it to the entrance Lahar was standing before them.

"What brings you here Lahar?" Natsu stated flatly.

"The council is pleased that your action gives results. Because of that, they have relaxed some of the charges against those three" he points to the three founders of Crime Sorcery.

"How relaxed are we talking?"

"If all goes well they might get off scot-free as even the royal family has taken notice."

This got their attention while Natsu still had a blank expression "Is there anything else?"

"Yes but that's between you, me and the council"

Natsu let out a sigh at this before heading inside "Will finish this in my office"

Natsu led Lahar to his office and locked the door and put up some silencing runes.

Natsu sat at his desk while Lahar sat across from him. "Shoot."

"Given your track record, the council has a few more wizards they would like you to look at to see if any interest you, here are their files" he places a large folder on his desk.

He took the files and put them in the cabinet of his desk" I'll give them a look over the next few days. Is there anything else?"

This meeting went on for a couple of hours before Lahar took his leave.

No one knows what they talked about, not even Ultear knows and she is his assistant.

Natsu spent the entire week going through all the files he was handed to him.

Sadly none of them seemed to be willing to seek redemption.

From what he read most of them didn't have that spark of regret in them.

And since his guild has 20 members he can tell if they're worth his time or not.

Except one caught his interest, and since it was in the files he had a sneaking suspicion why.

The person in question was Erik or Cobra as he went by when they first clashed.

It was obvious they just wanted to get rid of him and Natsu one of the few wizards who can deal with him when he's using his magic.

He looks through his file again before leaning back in his chair letting out a loud sigh.

His office door opens to reveal Ultear with Happy on her shoulder.

"Something the matter Natsu?" she could hear him from across the hall.

"Council trying to dump more prisoners on me again"

"None of them caught your interest, I take it?"

"Cobra was one of them and I'm conflicted if I should or not!"

"I have to agree with Natsu, he's no pushover" Happy stated.

"He was the only one from Oracion Seis not counting Richard they wanted to dump on me."

"What about the others?"

"I never asked and they never mention it."

"Well I suppose we can put him on the back burner for now then"

"I have to agree with you. It was Obvious they just want to dump their screw-ups on me whenever they can."

"We knew this would happen when we became a legal guild"

"I know."

"Aye sir"

"Well, I'm getting something to eat you coming Happy?"

"Aye, sir" he jumps to Natsu's shoulder as they head to the food hall.

Ultear was quietly walking behind them.

Natsu got a fat juicy steak with some flaming alcohol, Happy got a fish.

Ultear just stared him down from the wall she is leaning on.

Her thoughts went over what Natsu told her.

Crime sorcery's goal is to give a second chance to wizards.

But it's not a dumping ground for everyone else to get rid of the problem wizards of the world.

To make things more complicated the Grand Magic Games are coming up.

Their guild hasn't participated because one they didn't have enough members the first time and the second time the country still had some misgiving about them.

But this is the third year it will happen.

From her conversation with Natsu, he has no interest in them.

They just seem like a waste of time for him plus he has enough on their plate as it is.

After all, they're the only ones keeping this group of ex-dark Mages called a guild going.

Natsu was deep in thought at the moment.

His mind was going over what Lahar told him about a few weeks back.

Apparently, Acnologia has been spotted near Fiore recently.

Being a dragon slayer led him to be the only one who has a hope of beating him.

After thinking it over some more that's probably the reason they want him to take Cobra off their hands.

He has gotten stronger in the last two years.

But even so, He's hit a wall as the only one who can give him a challenge is Jellal.

But he's often busy doing guild elimination.

Cobra would be a good partner to train with.

It would give him some backup if the time comes but he pushed those thoughts away.

He checks the date and sighs he has another guild master meeting he has to attend to soon.

headed to bed to get some sleep before he has to leave.

**Two days later**

Natsu is just getting into Clover town. He tried to readjust himself after getting off the train.

He traveled by himself as Ultear's manning the guild and Happy is off on a mission with Meredy.

He stands before the conference hall.

He takes a deep breath before opening the doors to see all the other guild masters.

The first to notice him is Macao followed by Goldmine and Bob.

And his least favorite of all, Jiemma glaring at him.

Jiemma was later found out to be responsible for a number of rumors about his guild.

He even tried to set them up to disband them.

But the support from the other guild masters forced the council to do a proper investigation.

That cleared their name and Jiemma was left off with a warning not to do it again.

That really pissed him off, Sabertooth gets a warning and there disbanded if they break one law.

But he can't fault the council on that one.

The meeting was a simple overview of how things were doing.

And of course the Grand Magic Games.

"Natsu your guild taking part in them this year?" Macao asked.

"I don't know honestly there's still a stigma surrounding my guild"

"Wouldn't make a difference" Jiemma mocked.

This earned their glare of many guild masters who support Natsu.

"Come again!"

"You heard me, your guild joining wouldn't make a difference, my guild has powerful mages. You would lose off the bat" he declared.

Natsu was fuming at this, even though it has been two years Jiemma still could get under his skin.

There are still a few guild masters that have complete and utter disdain towards his guild.

The sad part he realized the disdain will never go away.

But he will get rid of it or die trying.

"I heard the bitch is still around. I'm surprised she hasn't slit your throat and turned it to a dark guild" he spat.

Everyone nearby could feel the raging hot magic radiating from him.

"Natsu you have to calm down or all your efforts will be wasted!" Macao said sternly.

He took a deep breath before exhaling.

This did the trick and calmed him down.

Now all he has is a pissed expression aimed toward Jeimma.

He wasn't alone, most of the other guild masters were glaring at him.

"ENOUGH!" they all look to a magic council representative.

"This isn't a place to prove who is the better guild. Or have you forgot the purpose of these meetings is to strengthen relationships between guilds!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble" Natsu stated in an apologetic tone.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You on the other hand" she glares daggers at Jiemma.

"What is it," he said in a neutral tone.

"If you still want to call yourself a guild master you better behave yourself at these meetings!"

"Fine"

"Now the purpose of this meeting is to brief you that there's been a lot of activity recently concerning dark guilds."

All eyes landed on Natsu as dark guilds are his guilds specialty.

"Hey don't look at me, my guild just eliminate them"

"Thanks to the counter-effort of guilds like Natsu's, they have been thins in numbers, unfortunately, they've been more active recently. Whether they have plans to turn the tides in their favor, or if they're just being reckless as they try to stay ahead of anyone who can stand in their way!" All eyes land on Natsu once more.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful before the meeting was adjourned.

Natsu casually heads back to the train station when he accidentally bumped into a kid around Wendy's age with blond hair.

"Hey watch where going, mister!"

"What's going on Sting?" a red-haired feline creature said

"This guy just got in my way forcing me to the ground"

Natsu had a blank expression in his face before heading off.

"Hey you can't just leave we haven't settled it yet"

"I really don't have time for this kid I have to return to my guild"

"What guild wood that be?"

He stared at him with no expression before say "I'm the guild master Crime Sorcery Natsu Dragneel" he continued to head to the train station hoping this encounter would be over.

"Your are NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"What of it kid?"

"I'm a dragon slayer like you, my element is white or light!"

This got Natsu's attention as he never thought he would run into another dragon slayer after Cobra.

"What do you hope to accomplish kid?"

"I want to be a strong wizard like you. Please allow me to join your guild Natsu."

"Sorry kid, it's not that I don't want to, But my guilds purpose is to give a second chance to those who seek it." He looks into his eyes to see a glimmer of hope fade from his eyes.

…

with a sigh "You can stay at my guild for the time being. ONLY till you can find a guild you feel will help you get stronger, do we have a deal"

"Yes. But I might have a hard time finding a proper guild, to join"

"Guess that's another thing I" ll have to help you with," he said blankly.

"YES, you here that lector!"

"Yes, I did!"

"What are you standing around for let get moving!"

* * *

**sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I had massive writer's block as I was on the verge of writing my self into a hole **

**that be very difficult to get out of**

**if you don't know I throughout my upload schedule so I update stories in any order I see fit also I finished my second NatsuXDimaria fic**

**and my first NatsuXKagura fic**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
